Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: Miho is just your average kid who was taken in by a rich man, just like her older siblings. They may be older, but they all get along great. One day, something strange happens, and Miho, Kamiko, and Hideo are taken to the world of Dinosaur King! I do not own Dinosaur King.
1. Prologue

So I was looking through the Dinosaur King Fan Fiction, and I happen to be a big fan of the Rex x OC and Rex x Reader stories. I decided to make my own story kinda like that. This chapter basically gives you the OC's background, and the next chapter will be how she was sucked into the show.

 ** _Miho Fugio - The Incident (Prologue)_**

A little girl, around the age of five, held on to get mother like she would never see her again if she let go. Her waist length black hair was in a ponytail, and she had on a blue cap with a hidden camera in it. She wore a green shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, with dark green shoes that had light green laces. Her emerald green eyes were full of terror as the pounding on the door continue.

Her mother, a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, had checked the door the first time the person knocked. That was about the moments ago, when she had seen, her eyes filled with horror and her face paled. Her daughter, who had been on the floor coloring, had noticed her mothers change in attitude, and tried to figure out what was wrong.

When she had tried to ask what was wrong, her mother covered the girls mouth with her hand, and put up the universal sign for silence. This little girl understood and kept her mouth closed as her mother bent down to be at her height. She whispered to her daughter, "Miho, I need you to go in your room and pack a bag. Put in some of your clothes, and then some food from the kitchen, only the things I taught you how to cook though, okay?"

Miho nodded her head before turning and doing what her mother had said. She packed two outfits, and two pairs of P.J.'s, along with a picture of her and her parents. Her father went passed her room as she was leaving, and his face turned to confusion before mooring into fear. He ran into the living room with a bag in hand, ready for something, though, Miho had no idea what that was. At this point in time, the little girl was truly terrified of what was going on. She finished packing, hair down to the kitchen, shoved in some food, and went back to her parents.

Suddenly, the door broke open, and two people walked in. The one in front was carrying a gun, though, the one in the back seemed to be unarmed. They both smiled, bit it was a dark smile that frightened the girl even more. At this point, she was shaking in her mothers arms. Her mother kissed her forehead and whispered to her, "Is okay Miho. You'll be fine as long as you do as your told."

Her mother smiled before looking back at the two men who had come in. She took a deep, shaky breath before she spoke. "Do what you want with me, but please let the child go. She has nothing you want. Please, have mercy on her."

The man in the front smiled even bigger as he looked at the girl. "Sure, well let her go, but you two won't get out of this that easy. Hey kid, go on and run along, and don't come back here if you know what's good for you"

Her mother let go of her before pushing her away and telling her to run. she hurried to stand up and ran over to the door before turning around. The second one, whom happened to be watching her, noticed a faint light coming from her call cap.

"Hey wait a minute," he tried as she turned back around to continue. She did as she was good and once again turned to face the two men, get mother, and her father, the attention fully on her now. The second guy pointed to her as he spoke. "What's with that little light on your hat?"

Both her parents paled once more as they realized what it was, saying just a little too loud, "the camera".

"Shit," said the guy with the gun as he pointed the gun at the girl. Her father, who was behind the man, brought the bat up and yelled "run Miho! Run and don't stop!"

Miho watched as the man with the gun turned just in time and her mother knotted on the back of his partner. Tears ran down her cheeks as she once again turned and took of running into the woods that surrounded the house. As she ran, she heard gunshots, once, twice, and then shouting. She knew they had done it. The men she didn't even know had just succeeded in murdering her parents, and since she was an only child, she was alone now, and she had to keep running.

There was a tree coming up, one that was hollow, with an opening just big enoenough for the girl to fit. she knew from all the times she had played hide and seek with her parents. No one ever found her there. It was perfect, and oh so close. Locating her favorite hiding spot, she climbed into the truck and up it a bit, to where she found a place to hold onto. She heard the boys pass her, and waited a few moments before climbing down to leave. She knew nothing good would come from going back to her house, so she didn't. Miho walked Through the forest, and into the streets of Japan.

Once the, she walked around till she couldn't feel her legs. When that happened, she was near a store, so she say there, against the wall, pulling her legs up and trying her best to get warm. This later for about thirty minutes, and though many people passed her, no one talked to her, and they hardly acknowledged she was there at all. She had no where to go, so she went nowhere, until a man that looked like he was in his twenties walked up to her.

"Are you lost little girl?" Miho looked up at the stranger, and a moment passed bottle she answered as she tried to figure out if she should trust him.

"I'm not lost, but I don't have anywhere to go." The little girl said.

"What's your name young one!" The man asked. Miho smiled at him, thinking that trusting him for now might be the only option she had.

"My name is a Miho Fugio. Bad people just killed my parents, and I don't know who they were."

"Can you tell me what they looked like?"

"I don't think I can, but I might be able to show you."

"How are you going to do that." Miho pointed to her cap, which still had the little camera flashing.

"There's a camera in my hat, and it caught the people when they broke in." The man smiled and Hunter in satisfaction. He placed his hand on her head before grabbing her arm and lifting her up.

"You can stay with me okay. I know I won't ever replace your real dad, but I can still take you in and provide for you. My name is Mr. Fanomi. It's nice to meet you Miho."

"Thank you mister." Miho said flashing a ginuine smile.

The man took her home, and the her, and she gave him the food that she had brought. He had a very large house, and her room was larger than her living room. She put away her clothing before pulling the picture of of her bag and putting it on a small table in the room. She stayed, longingly at the picture of her family. Her father had short black hair, and emerald eyes to match his daughter, who looked like her mother in nearly every other way. He was smiling and holding up a peace sign. He was on his knees, just like her mother, who was holding up a peace sign in the other direction.

Miho herself was standing up in front of them, her own pace signs putting towards the sky. She was using both hands while her parents used one each. She sighed and went over to the bed. There was a television in her room, so she turned it on and went through the channels till she found something she liked. It was a show named Dinosaur King. She watched it until she did it to sleep.


	2. Careful What You Wish For

I have come back to continue this story, let's see if I can try through this chapter. Wish me luck!

 ** _Miho Fugio - Careful What You Which For (Chapter One)_**

Miho is twelve years old now, and she had two older siblings, even though she has been here the longest. All of the children could take care of themselves now, and Mr. Fugio was normally busy doing things for his company. For now, he was in America because someone was trying to buy one of his work spaces there. Kamiko Ajina, a girl who lost her mother in a car crash and her father in a robbery, was her fourteen year old sister. Miho and Mr. Fugio had found her a year after Miho was found. They took her in, and now the girl was like a sister. Hideo Machina, a boy who lost his parents in a fire, was their fourteen year old brother. He had been taken in for years ago, and was two months older than Kamiko.

Currently, the three were watching the last episode of Dinosaur King season one, thanks to the request from Miho. Once it had finished, all of them simultaneously sighed, before getting off of Minos bed. The three stretched before any of them finally spoke, and it was Hideo who finally decided to voice his question. "So... what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, Miho?" said Kamiko, turning to her younger sister for her opinion.

"How about..." the young girl started before being cut off by a beeping coming from her tablet on her desk, allowing her that she had an email. Confused, but still curious, the three headed over to her laptop to see what it was, as well as who it was from. Miho checked it, but there was no email address there to see, though the email was indeed in her inbox.

 _'If you could choose one show to be so in, what would it be?'_ Miho read over this question the times before glancing at her siblings, who were both watching her.

"What should I do?"she asked her siblings.

"I think you should answer. It doesn't look like a threat, and you should definitely ask who they are." said Hideo. Both him and Miho turned to Kamiko, wondering what she thought they should do. She looked at them nervously, obviously not sure what to say.

"Umm... maybe Hideo is right. We should definitely try to find out who it is at least." Miho nodded her head before turning back around and answering the person.

 _'Dinosaur King of course! But who are you, and why do you ask?'_

 _'My name is not of importance right this second. Tell me, would you bring your siblings it you could go?'_ Miho looked at her siblings, silently being them to help her. Hideo saw this, and typed up an answer for her.

 _'Hell yeah! We stick together, just like we always have.'_

 _'I see. If you could go, what Dinosaur's would you have'_ This time Miho answered, knowing exactly wage she wanted.

 _'An Irritator, and a Carnotaurus, along with a Saurophax and a Terrodactal. That would be so cool! And the Terrodactal and Irritator would be female, but the others would be male. Me and my siblings would share them.'_

 _'That sounds nice, is that what you wish could happen sometimes. Do you think about what it would be like late at night. If so, then we are very much alike.'_

 _'How so?'_

 _'My name is Akane Amiko, and I think I can help you.'_

 _'I wish you could help, but going to the world of Dinosaur King And isn't possible.'_

 _'But you wish you could go there'_

 _'Of course I wish I could be in Dinosaur King!'_

 _'That's all you had to say!'_ As soon as Miho finished reading this, the screen went black and the lights in the room went off.

"What's going on!" Kamiko screamed.

"Be careful what you wish for" a strange feminine voice said. The screen of the laptop turned completely white and the brightness of it kept riding until all the kids had to close their eyes. They clung to each other as the light continued to brighten, until all of a sudden, it felt warmer, and the light was now back to normal. They opened their eyes to find they were in new house, one that they had never seen before.

"What's going on?" Kamiko asked her siblings.

"I have no idea, what I wanna know is where we are." Hideo said as they all stood up. Miho walked over to a window in the wooden cabin they were in. She looked outside to be greeted by trees, showing they were in a forest. The girl sighed before walking over to the hallway connected to the room they were in, which looked like a living room. All the way down the hallway, she could see a set of stairs. With her siblings following behind her, and then making their remarks every now and then, they checked out the house. Downstairs, the first door to the right was a kitchen, stocked full of food, and to the left was a dining room. A bit further down was a closet with cleaning supplies, and opposite of that room was a bathroom.

Right before the set of stairs, the hallway broke off, if you went left, there was a guest room that was all red, and to the right was another guest room that was all blue. They went down the stairs to find a little basement that also worked as a laundry room. They went back to the main floor before going up to the second floor. There was another hallway up there, and the first two rooms were once again guest rooms. To the left, everything was a light pink color, and to the right, it was all grey.

The next room to the left was much larger than the guest rooms, and the door had a name on it, 'Kamiko'. The room was mostly white, with very cute and elegant dark pink beside on the walls. There was a queen sized bed that looked straight out of a princess movie, with dark pink curtains hanging down and covering the bed. There was a for that last to a bathroom that had design's similar to the room. The windows lined the wall across from the wall, all matching the pink in the room. It really was beautiful, and we saw what looked like a Dino holder on the table next to her bed. It to matched the room, being white with gorgeous design's all over it. Kamiko went in and grabbed it, bringing it with her as we moved on to the next room.

Actions from Kamiko's room was one that had yet another label one it telling us the room belonged to Hideo. We walked in to be greeted by a room similar to Kamiko's. The difference was that all the settings were green. His bed was not credited in curtains, but there was a table beside it. Just like in the last room, there was a Dino holder on the table, and Hideo, with a glance at his siblings first, went in and grabbed it before they moved on to the next room.

After that, there was a bathroom, on the left, and we guessed it was for the guests. On the right was another closet full of cleaning supplies. The next room was at the very end of the hall, in the center, and of course, it said 'Miho'. They entered, and once again, it was very similar to her siblings. There was a difference though, and that was the colors. The designs were in May different colors, and seemed to lighten as they got farther up. If would start very dark, but by the end, it would be nearly white. Once again, there was a do holder with design's similar to the room.

Along with Minos Dino holder, there were four cards, one of each of the dinosaurs she had told the person she wanted. "Whoa," she whispered to herself before taking the holder and cards over to her brother and sister, whom were waiting at the door for her.

"This is getting freaky." Kamiko said as they headed back for the living room.

"Agreed" said Miho and Hideo in unison.

"What should we do now?" Miho asked her elder siblings. She placed the cards and her Dino holder on the coffee table.

"I think we should go or and look around. Maybe we can find out wherever it is we're at. Miho is really good at remembering where things are, so we leave it to you to help us get back here when we're done, okay." Hideo said, taking the lead.

"Okay then, hang on a moment though." Miho said as she ran back up the stairs. She rushed to her room and to her closet, ignoring all the new clothes in order to find something else. She pulled a bookbag out and went over to her table, which had a drawer in it. She opened it to find her notebook, where she kept a list of all the dinosaurs that had cards. Putting that in her bag, she rushed back downstairs and into the kitchen, making a lunch for them to eat later. She walked back into the living room and took the cards of the table she had set them on.

Being very careful, Miho turned her dino's from card form to baby form.

"Hello, My name is Miho Fugio, and these are my siblings, Kamiko Ajina and Hideo Machina. We are your friends from now on, okay?"

All the dinosaurs nodded their heads.

"Do you all have names?" Kamiko asked. All of them so their heads no. Miho squirreled before asking her siblings if she could name them. Everyone in the room shook their heads yes as she stepped towards them, sitting down in front of them.

"Emi" Miho said as she pointed to the terrodactal. She let out a small noise to show her approval of the name. Miho smiled brightly before pointing to the next dino.

"Azumi or Asami. One two for the first and two for the second." The Irritator taped the floor twice before letting out her own sour of approval. Kamiko smiled telling her sister she had chosen great named for the two female's Miho smiled back at the older one before continuing. She pointed at the Saurophax.

"Your name can be Seiji, is that okay?" Seiji nodded his head happy to have been named by them.

"Great, and then your name is Kichiro, okay?" Kichiro smiled and nodded his head, also glad to have a name. Miho laughed as she stood back up and looked at her siblings. "Do you all want to come with us? We're gonna go look around for a while."

The prehistoric animals all nodded, and the siblings smiled to each other as the placed their Dino holders in Miho's bag before ending the house with thier new pets.


	3. Stars Siblings

Sorry this chapter is so short, I also forgot to put this in the past chapter, but I do not own No Game, No Life, which is where the idea for how they got there came from.

 ** _Miho_** ** _Fugio - Stars Siblings (Chapter Two)_**

The three children, along with the four dinosaurs, headed out of the house and thought the woods surrounding it till they got to a street. Miho pulled get wallet out of her jeans, seeing that the money she had before had changed, it was probably the type of money people used here. She pulled her Bank card out and went over to an ATM, quickly finding out how much she had, and doing the math to figure out how much money was in her wallet. She added up the totals and figured that she had seventy thousand dollars in this world, same as where she came from. Her siblings checked theirs, each having around the same amount, before going around town.

As they walked around, they are, shopped, and even went to an arcade. After having fun for hours, they went back to their house in the forest. Almost as soon as they reached the living room, there was a beeping from Miho's bag. She quickly pulled out their Dino holders and they teleported to where the new dinosaur was. Hideo, Kamiko, and Miho all hid in bushes near the fight as they saw the D-team fighting it, and soon the Alpha Gang showed up too.

They watched as the dinosaur went down, and the two teams fought over it. Hideo went out from the bushes while this was happening, and grabbed the card, his siblings not far behind him. They would have gotten away to, if it hadn't been for Ursala spotting them. "Hey brats, that's our dinosaur, you can't just take it."

Everyone turned to the three new intruders. Miho and Kamiko looked at their brother before looking back to the bushes as their own dino's came out. Hideo, who was still acting as their leader, looked at her before tilting his head and feigning confusion. "But you looked busy, and besides, you all were in the middle of a fight, shouldn't you be watching out?"

"Nice try kids, but that won't work. Who are you children anyways?" Zander said.

"That is of no importance to the likes of you." Hideo said calmly before nudging Miho to continue.

"However, if you must know, we are Stars Siblings and we came to get the Dino card." Miho said, looking at Kamiko to let her know it was her turn.

"Now that we have it, we'll be on our way. Thank you!" Kamiko finished.

"Not so fast brats, Terry, get them" Ursala cried as she used a move card.

Miho was faster, she turned Email into her card form just before turning her into a full sized dinosaur by slashing her card and saying, "Stellar slash, Let's go Terrodactal."

After that, she grabbed a move card that she happened to find in her backpack. She stayed that to while saying, "Tornado Charge!"

Terry's move couldn't get passed the Gale force winds, and Terry, along with the other Alpha Gang dinosaurs were sucked into the attack, turning them into cards to. The Alpha Gang was quick to pick them up, cursing the children as they left. Emi was reverted back to a baby dinosaur. Miho, Hideo, and Kamiko laughed as the other team ran away. The whole time this went on, the D team had reverted their dinosaurs to baby form, and watched the siblings closely.

"Who are you people?" Max finally called out to them. The siblings turned their heads to the three, having forgotten they were there.

"We already said it, didn't we?" Hideo started, once again nudging Miho.

"We are Star Siblings, that's our team." Miho continued, looking back at her older sister once more.

"And we should be going now, since was got what we came here for." Kamiko finished.

They turned to leave, but Max stopped them by once again calling out to them. They turned as soon as they heard him speaking. "I meant your names individually, I'm Max, and this is Rex, and that's Zoe," he said, featuring to the people as he said their names. All there Siblings sighed before they began.

"My name's Hideo"

"I'm Kamiko."

"And I'm their little sister, Miho."

They turned to leave again, this time running into the forest, along with their dino's. There D-team followed them, calling out for them to wait, but they kept running. Once they knew no one was closer enough to see them, they teleported back to their house.


	4. Change The Story

I'm back! Yay! Anyways, I'm so thankful to Mizuna Kurenagi for the first review! This chapter has spoilers from the show it you haven't watched it yet. I also realized that I spelled Pterodactyl wrong in the last chapters and that Seiji is a Saurophaganax, and I shortened it too Saurophax if you were confused, my mistake. This chapter has a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh, and I do not own that show either. Alright, now let's get to the story.

 ** _Miho Fugio Dino Ready - Change The Story (Chapter Three)_**

"That was way too close, I mean, not that I don't totally love the D-team, but come on!" Kamiko said as soon as they arrived at the house in the woods.

"I know what you mean, but at least we have the general idea of how similar this is. We're pretty much going to live through the show we love so much. Miho, you have this thing pretty much memorized right?" Hideo said, taking charge of the situation like he always did. Miho had to admit, she looked up to her older brother for that. He always knew how to make them feel safe, and the girl believed that the three of them put together could solve any problem

"Yeah. I think we should stick to ourselves, but it you wanna get more dinosaurs and stay relatively safe, the D-team is the one to join up with. Avoid Seth at all costs and try to find a way out of this I guess." Miho tried to give them the info they needed when a fiminine laugh filled the room, and the air around them went cold. A TV that was on the wall in the living room buzzed to life and a face appeared.

It was a woman who appeared to be around the age of twenty-seven. She had shoulder length happy that was a dark people at her roots before lightening to an almost white color at the tops. Her eyes were emerald green, sparkling in amusement as she watched the three siblings freeze at the sight of her. "Hello children, how are you today, my name is Akane Amiko, and I'm sorry to say, but you aren't all leaving this world. I brought you here because you said you wished it, and so I made it possible. I can help Hideo Ajina and Kamiko Machina get out, however, Miho Fugio must start here per her wish."

"No way, we haven't let anything separate us since we became family, and we certainly won't let you break us up now. Me and my siblings are a team and a family, meaning we look out for each other, and you won't stop us from doing that!" Hideo said, eminating a dark aura, his dark brown hair covering his face. The girl on the screen frowned, but seemed to not care much.

"Fine then, have it your way. I suppose you three have questions though, am I right?"

"Um, yes, actually. First off, how did you know how to contact Miho?" Kamiko asked, trying hey best to stay brave. The hotel on the screen smirked at the girl and focused on her.

"I know many things deary, that just happened to be one of them" the woman sang.

"Oh, um, okay then. How did you get us here?"

"I have my ways. Let's just call it magic though."

"Yeah okay. What are you heading from us being here" Hideo spoke up, and the woman now turned to him.

"Why I get to watch of course. Having the same things happen all the time has gotten boring. I'll tell you what, if you can find a way to change the story and make it interesting for me, then I will give you the choice to stay or go."

"You just said all the time, how long have you been watching?"

"This same plot and characters is all I have seen for hundreds of years, but I have finally learned how to break the cycle. If you children can do something to change the story, I can finally know what happens next!"

"Okay then. Thank you, you've told us almost all we need to know. I have one last question though, depending on how you answer it." Miho sad, looking at the woman on the screen as she turned to the little girl.

"What would that be, Miho?"

"How much time will pass while we're here?"

"You there will age here, however not one moment will pass on your world. You will become your normal age once more when you return."

"Great! Okay then, I guess we know what we need to."

"Perfect! I can't wait to see how you there change this story, remember, I will be watching."

The screen turned off and the room went back to the normal temperature. Hideo, Kamiko and Miho Stood still for a moment, watching the screen, before they finally looked at reached and went back to normal. In all the comotion, they had not noticed the dinosaurs were frightened by the drastic change in their card owners. Miho got deepen on her knees and hugged them, whispering reassurances in their ears.

Hideo and Kamiko watched her, both thinking the same thing. _'Maybe we should join one of those teams.'_ Kamiko suddenly remembered the last dinosaur sighting, and looked at her sister with a smile on her face.

"Star's Siblings, huh? Where did you come up with that? It it's pretty cool, along with the whole Stellar slash thing, but that came out of nowhere."Miho looked up at her sister as she listened and pondered for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be cool. I like that name for us, and you do to, I know it!"

"Well, it's a good name, I just wanted to know where it came from."

"Yeah, I know, and I also know that we need to find a way to make Akane enjoy the story again. Any ideas?"

"I think we might have to join a team after all, that, or we could try challenging a team." Hideo said as he began pacing around the room.

"We would have to find a team first. If I remember correctly, the apha gang lives on an island that turns out to be a time machine at the end of season one. Is that right, Miho?" Kamiko asks.

"Yeah, they call it Zeta Point, but it would be pretty impossible for us to get there, so that means we should go with the D-team, which begs the question of how we find them." Miho asked, looking towards her brother.

"Well, what Dinosour card did we get? Maybe we can find out what happens next."Hideo pointed out

Miho looked at the card before jumping up, and fan-girling.

"We got a Saltasaurus, which means the story is already different. In that episode, Chomp and Max got seperated,and the Alpha Gang fell down the waterfall, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" her siblings said as they too recalled the episode.

"That means that China is next, they try to get a Carcharodontosaurus, so much fun!" Miho exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what elements are the dino's we have sis?" Hideo asked, since Miho had collected all the cards instead of letting them see.

"Well, Emi and Kichiro are of the element air, and Asami and the Saltasaurus both com from water cards. Then Seiji is a fire dinosaur, along with Carcharodontosaurus. Speaking of which, we should name the Saltasaurus now."

"Yeah, hey Miho, what are you gonna name this one?" Kamiko asked, staying to get excited

"I dunno, let's see if it's a girl or a guy first."

"Yay! Miho is gonna name another dinosaur!"

Miho turned the card it it's baby form, and smiled as she saw the adorable little Saltasaurus that now sat on the floor.

"Okay it's a girk, so how about... Mizuki!"

The dinosaur shook his head no before looking at the girl once more, along with her siblings who now focused their attention on the youngest.

"How did you know it was a girl?" Hideo asked.

"A dark magician girl never reveals her secrets."

"This it's Dinosaur King, not Yu-Gi-Oh, get your shows straight."

"Aw, big brother being mean. Oh well, back to naming the Dino, and I have another idea for a name!" Miho trimmed back to the dinosaur, her eyes sparkling. "How about Yuka?"

The dinosaur shook it's head no again and Miho sighted before trying to think of a different name.

"Nori?" another shake.

"Rika?" another shake

"Mika?" the dinosaur thought for a moment before slowly nodding it's head.

"Yay! Finally found a name you like!" Miho picked up the newly named saltasaurus and spin it around before putting her down and doing the same with her other dinosaurs so they didn't feel left out.

"Alright, so when we get the next dinosaur, the carcharodontosaurus, what will be out next move?" Hideo asked. Miho sighed, looking out a window in the room only to see that it was dark out. The young girl smiled at the dinosaurs before addressing her siblings.

"Hideo, Kamiko, it's night time now. I think we should eat and then go to bed and figure this out more tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," the two said in unison as they watched their sister head towards the kitchen with the dinosaurs in tow. Kamiko and Miho we're very good at coming now, unlike their brother, who was good at pretty much everything else.

Miho cooked, and that night the children had curry with a side of rice that have egg in it, something they had come to always eat when they were away from home. When they stopped eating it, it was much like a symbol saying they were home.

After the meal, the three headed off to their separate bedrooms, and got some sleep, Miho heading all the dinosaurs in her room. Dreams did not meet them in their slumber that night, and the next morning, they would have to plan out their next move in this strange world. At the very least, they were all glad they had eachother.


	5. Should We Really

Slight Tims skip, but everything will be explained in the chapter. Enjoy!

 ** _Miho Fugio Dino Ready - Should We Really (Chapter Four)_**

"It's been, like, a whole week without seeing a Dinosaur Miho, did something happen to all the dinosaurs?" Hideo whined whole sitting at the table with his siblings eating a breakfast of pancakes (the breakfast equivalent of curry dinner in the morning for them).

"I don't know Hodeo, maybe they just had to wait this long. I'm sure there will be another dinosaur soon" Kamiko said, trying to cheer up the eldest.

"The next one is the Cacharodontosarus, and it will appear near the Great Wall of China, remember? Zoe gets trapped and the others have to keep the fight away from them, maybe was can act clueless and get them to trust us." Miho best, once again speaking of a possible plan, this over being better than the last ones she had come up with, which usually resulted in them just saying lucky guess that someone was trapped.

"Yeah, that should work. I like it, we'll go with that plan, if another dinosaur ever appears."

"Maybe we should try to figure out what's in the other direction, you know, away from the city? This is a pretty forest, and we are the only ones here." Kamiko suggested, to which both her siblings perked up, ready to do anything to get rid of their boredom.

"Alright, let's go!" Hideo said, jumping up.

" Finish eating, then we can go." Kamiko said, allowing her motherly side to show.

"Yes ma'am," the other two said before going back to eating.

Once the siblings finished eating, they quickly dressed themselves and grabbed their Dino holders before going out the door and around to the back of the house. The siblings and dinosaurs made their way through the forest, until they came upon a lake, a waterfall not to far to the left. Miho smiled and laughed as she looked at her siblings.

"Let's go back home and get our..." She was cut off by beeping coming from the Dino holders. The three children sighed as they pressed the button to teleport, and reappeared in front of the Great Wall of China.

"Alrighty then, let's go hide until the others get here." Hideo suggested as they ran for cover just inside the wall. When they heard departing and the voices of the Alpha Gang, they came out and got ready to get to work.

"Which dinosaur should we use this time," Miho asked, turning Who and Kichiro back into card form.

"I think we should use one of Kamiko's water dinosaurs this time." Hideo said, calling Seiji back to his card form.

"Should I use Asami or Mika for this?" Kamiko asked, p turning the water cards back into their card form.

"I wanna see Asami in her big form, and Hideo, you should use Seiji, and I'll use Kichiro, that way we can each have one called out!" Miho said, happy to have another chance to fight a dinosaur.

"Okay then." Kamiko and Hideo said at the same time. The three looked in the direction of the dinosaur, and saw that Ursala had already called out Terry.

"Stellar Slash, put 'em out Irritator!" **(hehe, fire to water joke, I couldn't help myself)**

"Stellar Slash, Go Saurophaganax, let them burn!"

"Stellar Slash, Go on and blow 'em out Carnotaurus!"

The three dinosaurs came out, roaring, before they went to join the fight. Not to long after, the Carcharodontosaurus's attack hot the wall, and the siblings realized that it was time to put their plan into action. Max brought out Chomp in his adult form, and usedhim to try to get Zoe out, until he stopped, his horns in the wall as he was told to stop.

Rex brought out Ace in adult from, and the kids watched him stay there for a moment before running up to the D-Team, specifically Max, who was on the ground with them.

"How come your dinosaurs are just standing there? Is something wrong?" Miho asked, feigning ignorance to what was going on.

"Our friend is stuck, Chomp was trying to get her out, but it only made it worse, so now Ace is making sure that they don't get to close." Max explained as he continued pulling rocks from the wall.

"Okay then, we'll help you guys out a little." Hideo said, giving him a look of understanding, before he turned to his sister's. "You to help them get to their friend, I'll get the dinosaurs to try and push the fight father away."

"Okay. Good luck Hideo!" the sisters said at the same time, waving their brother off before getting to work to help out.

"Hey Seiji, Asami, and Kichiro,I want you guys to try to push the fight back okay." Hideo said, running over to the dinosaurs as they roared their version of an okay before pushing back the carcharodontosaurus and Terry.

"Why are you guys helping us, I thought you were trying to get the Dino card?" Max asked as the three of them continued to fig for Zoe, Rex joining them on the groud at som point in time, though neither were sure when.

"We know how horrible it feels to be separated from people you love, and we wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone." Miho started, before Kamiko joined in.

"It's horrible and Hideo knows that to, that's why he lead the fight farther away. Do you have an idea of how far in she might be?"

"No, we don't have a clue. Thanks for helping though, it means a lot and I'm sure we'll find her quicker now." Rex said as he began helping to dig.

"It's no problem, like we said, we wouldn't wish it on anyone." Miho said, just as they broke through, seeing Zoe there, and Max and Rex helped her out.

"Thank you guys so much!" Zoe said the all four of them as she came out. Just as she said that, Hideo came back, cheering as he saw everyone, with the addition of Zoe.

"Great, you all got her out!" He said, waving at them as he came back with Asami and Kichiro following him in adult mode, and Seiji following him in baby mode. He had a dinosaur card in his other hand and will showed it to his siblings.

"Yay! you got the Carcharodontosaurus, and it's a Fire card so it's yours!" Miho explained as her and Kamiko turned their open dinosaurs back into their baby forms.

"You there did a good job, I'm so proud of you" the youngest sinking said, patting the there dinosaurs on the head.

"Alright, let's go then, come on Asami, Kichiro, Seiji, Miho, and Kamiko." Hideo said as he began to walk away, along with the others.

"Hey wait!" The D-team said, stopping the Stars Siblings at they turned to see what they wanted.

""How old are you guys, and how did you find out about the Dino cards?" Max started, looking between the three.

"Well, I'm 14" started Hideo.

"And I'm 14 as well." Kamiko said.

"And I'm the youngest, at 12" Miho finished.

"And as for how we found out about the Dino cards..." Hideo started.

"We'd rather not say." Miho continued.

"But maybe we'll tell you some other day." Kamiko finished.

"Do you there always talk like that?" Rex questioned.

" Like what?" The siblings asked together.

"All together or each one only saying a part. Is that how you always talk?" Rex elaborated. The three Siblings laughed and Miho answered his question.

"No, not always, but allot of the time. We can all think for ourselves, it's just fun that way!"

"Anyways, how old are you three? Since we didn't answer your other question, we won't ask it." Hideo started.

"But she shouldn't be all that personal, and we answered when you asked us." Kamiko finished

"We're all 12, like her." Max said, pointing to Miho.

"Oh, well then I guess it makes sense why you guys are the same height as her." Kamiko said as she began laughing.

"Kamiko, don't be a meany" Miho pouted, causing Hideo to start laughing too. Miho puffed before yelling at them.

"KAMIKO AJINA AND HIDEO MACHINA, STOP YOUR LAUGHING AT ME RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, causing them to stop almost immediately.

"Yes ma'am." they said before the others kids began laughing. Miho puffed out her cheeks giving a frustrated sigh before turning to leave once more. The D-team quickly stopped laughing and Max, feeling a bit mischievous, pushed Rex forward to get him to make her stop. Rex, catching on to what Max wanted him to do, ran up to the girl and grabbed hey by the worst before finally, speaking again.

"Wait, don't go yet, we weren't finished." Miho sighed as she turned around and looked at her siblings, walking back over to them as she took the Dino card and her brothers Dino holder, bringing out the baby carcharodontosaurus, before bringing Emi out in her baby form, as well as taking Kamiko's things and brought out Mika in her baby form.

"Alright, I'm gonna have you made okay, your a girl, so how about Aya?"

The dinosaur nodded it's head yes before running up to the girl and licking hey. Miho laughed as the other dino's joined in and don't she was covered by the six dinosaurs she and her siblings had collected. The D-team and her siblings watched in amusement as the girl laughed and the dinosaurs continued to lick her 'till she was out of breath.

Her siblings helped her off the ground and she smiled at the dinosaurs, the D-team watched, talking in this interaction between the dining and their cards owners.

"So, are you guys working for the Alpha Gang, cause you don't seem like it, but you could be tricking us so..." Max started, before Miho cut him off.

"Why would we worry with those three bozos. We're the Star Siblings, not the the Alpha Gang."

"Why would you even think that?" Hideo questioned, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking, please don't feel offended." Max said.

"Don't worry, they understand, every if they don't act like it. You know our named, as well as Aya, and these are our other friends, Mika, Asami, Emi, Kichiro, and Seiji." Miho said, jesturing to each of the dinosaurs as she said their names.

"Miho, a word please" Hideo said, and the girl walked over to where him and Kamiko had walked a little ways away from the group.

"Are you sure we should still join them?" Hideo whispered to his sister's.

 ** _I believe this calls for a flashback_**

Miho came down stairs to find both her siblings in the living room, waiting for her.

"Miho, great. We were starting to think we should start without you" Hideo said, smiling at her.

"Start what?" Mono asked her brother.

"We are talking about what we can do to change the story, like we were told to. I think we may have to choose a side, what do you think?"

"I agree that joining one side would be the easiest way to change it, and I believe that the better one to join would be the D-team. Doctor Z is collecting dinosaurs to become their King, and they are trying to save the dinosaurs."

"Great, work that info, iI agree that joining their team would be best, but are you sure you want to?"

"Yes Hideo, it would probably be in our best interest too, so I believe it's the safest route."

"Okay then, Kamiko, do you agree?"

"Yeah, plus, I think this will be fun."

"Great, them we agree, we will be joining the D-team."

"Okay!" said the girls at the same time.

 ** _Back to the present_**

"Yes!"said the girls tougher. Hideo smirked.

"Alright then, let's the them that." he said


	6. Keep It A Secret

Okay, so this is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! By the way, I' m not sure if you guys have relized uet, but there will hopefully be three pairings in this story. OC x OC, Rex x OC, and Max x Zoey.

 ** _Miho Fugio Dino Ready - Keep It A Secret(Chapter Five)_**

"Hey, how come you guys are collecting dinosaurs?" Max asked, before being elbowed in the side by Zoey

"Well, our sister is actually the reason we collect them. She loves dinosaurs, and they love her. She keeps them safe, and feels like a mother, or a sister, or even a both sister to them. They all get along great. Shows that family is more than just your DNA." Hideo said, a look of sibling like love in his eyes as he watched his little sister go back to playing with the baby dinosaurs.

"What kinda siblings or friends would we be if we took that away from any of them." Kamiko finished.

"Wow, you guys really are the best siblings ever, aren't you?" Zoey asked.

"Something like that. Anyways, why do you collect them?" Hideo said, looking back at the three friends.

"We're trying to save the dinosaurs from the Alpha Gang." Max replied, determination evident in his voice.

"Great! Hey, house about we team up! If Miho knew that someone was trying to hurt the dinosaurs, I'm sure she'd want to protect them with everything she has in her. It could be so awesome!" Hideo said, ocean blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That would be awesome! With the Stars Siblings and the D-team, we'd definitely be able to save the dinosaurs!" Max said, Zoey and Rex smiling behind him.

"Yeah! Anyways, we gotta go. Our parents will be worried if we're late for lunch. Good luck, I'm sure we'll meet again!" Kamiko said as she turned around and started walking towards the trees around the wall.

"Miho, we gotta go now, come on." Hideo said as he to began heading for the trees.

"Okay, we're coming!" she assured, heading towards the forest with the six dinosaurs following closely behind her.

"Wait a second!"Zoey called, running after her.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked, turning to face her. Sorry too but a piece of paper and a pencil, scribbling something down on the paper before handing it to Miho.

"If you ever need and or want to contact us, call this number." Sorry said as Miho looked at the paper before putting it into her pocket.

"Okay thanks

Once the children were out of sight, they teleported back to their house in the woods, instantly brought back to the living room.

"Let's get our swim suits and go back to the lake!" Kamiko said, already making a run for her bedroom upstairs.

"Yeah!" Hideo and Miho exclaimed together, following her while the dinosaurs headed to the kitchen and ate fruit that was on the counter.

The children raced upstairs and changed into their swim suits, both girls wearing one of Hideo's sweatshirts over it. They finished changing and ran downstairs, meeting in the family room, and we're about to leave when the room went cold and dark, and the children turned to the TV to see Akame Amiko stirring back at them.

"Do you three have decided to work with the D-Team, huh? I hope you know that you can't tell them your plan. You there know what's going to happen, but they don't. They can't know that you know the future. You have to keep all of the things you know a secret too they tell you. I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, but you'll have to fake being from here and not your world."

"It's there any other way?" Kamiko asked.

"I'm afraid not. However, the story is in need of being changed more. What you've done so far is not enough to cause a change that would do anything to the storyline."

"We can't go home yet?" Hideo asked.

"No. I told you what needs to happen for you that to be able to leave."

"Are you lonely? Your always watching, but you never come down here like the rest of us. Do you ever with you could?" Miho asked.

"Sometimes, but it doesn't matter. It's not my style to join in. You might not understand that, but I think you will one day."

"Okay then. Is that all?" Miho asked, accepting the answer.

"Yes, that was all. You three may go swimming now. Goodbye and good luck."

"Bye," The three children said at the same time before the screen went black and the temperature returned to normal.

The dinosaurs came out from in the kitchen, and thought, they walked to the waterfall, the children momentarily forgetting their mission during a water fight that came to a panicked ending for Kamiko and Hideo. The two looked around, telling they haven't heard or seen their little sister in a while, however looking seemed to be a waste as she was nowhere in sight.

"Miho?" Kamiko shouted, trying to find something to point her in the direction of her little sister.

"Miho, where are you?" Hideo shouted.

"I'm over here, and I found something really cool!" Miho called, peaking her head out from behind the waterfall. Hideo and Kamiko walked over to her, going into the cave with her, and there they saw something they thought they'd never get the chance to.

"It's a Carnotaurus!! The bones from a real dinosaur, and it looks like all the bones are here too!" Kamiko said, doing a little happy dance.

"It's in tact to, almost like it's never been messed with!" Hideo said, in awe of the find.

"I do want to tell the D-Team about this. Max and Rex's dads would love this." Miho said, smiling at her find.

"You bet. You still got the number?" Hideo asked.

"Yeah, let's go get changed, then we can ask them to meet us somewhere!"

"You got it sis! Everyone remember the way back?"

"Yeah,"The two girls said together.

"Great, race ya back! Ready!" The three children filled out of the waterfall and lined up a few inches away from it.

"Set!" The children got into a starting position and waited for Hideo to call out there words to stay the race.

"GO!" They took it into the woods and through them until they reached the house, with Miho in first thanks to bring small and agile, and it helps to be increasing fast. Hideo came in second, just a few seconds behind Miho. Kamiko was least, coming in a full minute after Miho had, come out of breath. She wasn't lazy, she just didn't run that much. Kamiko was much like the mother in the family, and in s group of friends, it's pretty common to see one of those.

The three children ran upstairs and changed into their normal clothing before going back out to the living room where the dinosaurs were resting on the couch, evaluated from having to chase them home. Once they all got dressed, Miho called up the D-Team to come see what they found at the lake being as kryptic as possible, and the kids agreed to meet them at the arcade near the market. The siblings set out to go to the arcade, the dinosaurs following behind them as they made their way through the forest and the cropped of people on the street till they reached their destination.

The Stars Siblings waited for about five minutes before the D-Team came, along with Max's parents and their dinosaurs, once they reached the children, Max's mother was the first to speak.

"Oh, would you look at that, they have strange looking dogs to. There sure are a lot of strange dogs around. What are your dogs names?"

"Hello Miss! This is Asami, Emi, Kichiro, Seiji, Mika, and Aya. Emi is my pet bird, not a dog, come here Emi." The pterodactyl obeyed Miho's command and flew over to leave on her shoulder while she picked up Asami, Seiji, and Kichiro, allowing Mika to jump on her head and Aura to be on her other shoulder. The young girl had pointed to them as she called their names.

"I'm Miho. The other girl is my sister's, Kamiko, and the boy is our brother, Hideo." Miho finished as her siblings waved.

"You three don't look related."

"No, not by birth, but we're siblings." There woman seemed fronted and wanted to hear more.

"How so?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not."

"Thank you!"

"Hey guys!" Max said, Rex and Zoey on either side of him. "You said you wanted to show us something, right?"

"Yeah, you guys are gonna love it! Miho found something really cool and we think you guys should see it. It's so awesome!" Hideo said, smiling brightly at the children.

"Really? What is it?" Rex asked.

"You'll see when we get there, now let's go!" Kamiko said as she made her way to the instance. Mihi put the dinosaurs back on the ground and they all headed outside and into the forest. They went until they found the house, the others thinking it was there but find.

"That is strange, why would there be a house in the middle of nowhere. The person who lived here is weird" Zoey said, going up on the porch.

"That's not it, that's our house." Hideo said, not really taking offence to waist she had said. His sister's wondered if he had even heard the insult.

"The supportive of further into the forest. Come on!" Kamiko said, leading them behind the house and all the way to the lake. Once again, they believed the lake itself to be the supportive they pulled they out for.

"A lake, well if that was it you should have told us to bring bathing suits." Max joked, causing him, his father, and Zoey to laugh. Miho huffed before going behind the waterfall while the only ones looking were her siblings. Once the three stopped, they immediately noticed that there were seven people there instead of eight.

"Hey, where'd Miho go?" Zoey asked, now fully out of her fit of laughter.

"She's with the surprise, are you all ready to see it?" Hideo asked.

"Huh? Sure we are, where is it?" Max asked. Hideo began walking towards the waterfall, the six other people and nine dinosaurs following behind him as he slipped into the hidden cave.

"Everyone meet my friends, Carnotaurus!" Miho said as people started coming into view. Everyone stood in awe of the set of bones. "I get the feeling it's a male Carnotaurus, and it's bones were hidden by the waterfall and cave, so it's untouched so far. It looks one hundred percent in tact."

"Wow kid, this is a real nice find, huh? You did a good job. I'm sure my friend doctor Owen would love to see it. He's Rex's dad and a paleontologist, so I'm sure he'd love to know how you found it too." Dr. Taylor said. "Which reminds me, we never introduced ourselves, did we? I'm Dr. Taylor and this is my wife Mrs. Taylor. We're Max's parents"

"Nice to meet you. You can call your friend, but I wanna show him where it is. No one gets in here without going through me first from now on. It's gotta be preserved for now, and the best way I can think of doing that till you're friend gets here is making sure no one messes with it." Miho said, still Loving the fact that she found something like this.

"Alright then, when we get home, I'll call him and get him to come out here. This is so bragging material,I got to see it before him, yay!" Dr. Taylor said, sounding more like a like kid than an adult. They all left the cave, and the grownups went home to go make thee call while the kids went back to the Stars siblings house.

"So where are your parents?" Max asked when they got inside.

"Gone for the weekend. They trust us and they take a vacation by themselves every once in a while. It's fine with us since we have the lake. I don't think they knew about the cave though." Miho said, quickly thinking up a lot that would suffice. the others seemed to believe it and the kids showed them around the house, telling them that the room next to Hideo's was their parents room.

Eventually, the D-Team went home and the start siblings ate curry with a side of rice that had egg in it. After eating, the children headed to bed, the dinosaurs still sleeping in Miho's room.

 ** _Okay, so I haven't been very clear on what the siblings look like, sorry about that, here are the descriptions._**

Name ~ Miho Fugio

Age ~ 12

Hair color ~ Black

Hair length ~ Halfway down her back, usually down

Eye color ~ Emerald green

Clothing style ~ Colorful everything. Usually jeans and aT-Shirt with a jacket.

Name ~ Kamiko Ajina

Age ~ 14

Hair color~ Light Brown

Hair length~ Waist length, Usually in a point tail

Eye color~ Chestnut brown

Clothing style~ normally a red blouse with a green unzipped jacket overtop, and black jeans

Name~ Hideo Machina

Age ~ 14

Hair color~ Dark brown

Hair style ~ Kinda spiked all over

Eye color~ Blue

Clothing style~ Usually a green and white sweatshirt with black jeans

 ** _There you go! The kids descriptions!_**


	7. Dr Owens Visit

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I was working on some other things, taking a break from this story and trying to figured out what to put since I don't really plan out my stories. If you guys want to see something, put it in the comments and I will try to put it in soon.** This chapter is set a week after the last one

Miho Fugio Dino Ready - Dr. Owens Visit (Chapter Six)

A knock sounded from the door, yet only one could hear it. Kamiko sighed, turning off the TV from the shoe she had been watching, before getting up and opening the door to find eight people standing in the door.

"Ah, hello again Kamiko! How are you?" Max's father said, being ever the talkative one

"In fine doctor Taylor. What's up.?" Kamiko asked, stepping to the side to allow them in.

"Haha! Kamiko, I would like to introduce you to a mister Dr. Owen, the paleontologistI I told you three about!" He said, gesturing to a tall man dressed in strange clothing.

"I believe you may be mistaken Dr. Taylor, there is only one here." said a rather short man who sounded as though he was an adult, even if his height said otherwise. By now, the group had each found a space to sit on the furniture, Kamiko choosing to stand.

"My siblings are still asleep, but I'll go wake them now. We can all eat here and then head to the waterfall." Kamiko said, smiling brightly at the mention of her siblings. The girl rushed up there stairs to wake her siblings, and Miho came down to help her cook, changing quickly into real clothing beforehand. Her brother was will to grab supplies and leave to set the table.

"Can I help you?" asked Mrs. Taylor, walking into the kitchen to see the girls. Miho and Kamiko smiled at her before nodding yes. "Great, what are you two making?"

"Pancakes!" said Miho, putting the mix into a pan as her sister flipped a batch of bacon was in another pan, stirring scrambled eggs with her other hand. "And sides. Would you please get the muffins out of the oven? There's corn muffins, chocolate chip, strawberry, blueberry, all made from scratch! We made them to eat since this stuff is going to take a while."

"My, you kids must be little chef's." Mrs. Taylor said, going to get the muffins as she was asked.

"Our parents taught us well!" said Kamiko, thinking back to when Mr. Fanomi would be their taste tester, always giving them little tips on how to improve.

"Which reminds me, shouldn't they be here? Are you there really not having any parental supervision again?"

"Our parents had a family emergency, and they had to leave. They left us here, saying it was something they didn't want us to worry about. They wouldn't tell us what happened, but they were so distressed when they left, and we know it was bad." Kamiko said gripping onto the counter, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

Miho, noticing her sisters mood change unfavourably, put down the bowl that held the pancake mix before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. For Miho, it was easy to see that Kamiko was thinking of the last time she had seen her parents. Her aunt had been very sick, and her parents left her at home, not telling her what happened. On the way to the hospital, there had been a car crash, and they were both proclaimed dead on site. She had only found out about her aunt when Mr. Fanomi had looked up her family name. The woman had died a month after the incident.

"I know how you feel. I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but you have to try to move past this." Miho whispered, continuing with nothing but comforting words to get her disaster out of it. Unsure how to comfort the girl, Mrs. Taylor watched as her grip loosened, the tears in her eyes retreated, and her lips curled up in a sad smile, and she hugged her sister back.

"You to must be very close." She said, smiling as the interaction came to a close.

"All there if us are close. There's hardly anything we wouldn't do for each other." Miho said, going back to the pancakes.

"Yeah, the three of us are the best of friends along with being siblings." Kamiko said. Mrs. Taylor, who remembered something that had been said in their previous interaction, looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Tell me, are the three of you adopted?"

"Yes, all our real parents died. We don't like talking about it, but each of us knows the others stories." Kamiko said, bringing out four large bowls from the cabinet and a tub of butter from the fridge. She then proceeded to get the muffins out of the muffin treat and put them into the bowls, labeling them bowls as she did.

"Okay then, would you take thoughs to the others please? You can go talk with them if you'd like." Miho asked, to which the woman agreed before leaving the room, two bowls in hand and Kamiko followed, the other two bowls in her hands and the butter tucked in her arm.

"Hey sis! How's the cooking going!" Hideo asked when they reached the dining room, where everyone had relocated.

"Great! Me and Miho are almost done with the first batch of everything."

"Ah, that's great to hear! Oh! When we came in, I was so quick to introduce you to Dr. Owen, I forgot about the other new people! This is his assistant, and this is Zoey's older sister, Reese." said Dr. Taylor, getting to them as he said their names.

"A pleasure to meet you." Kamiko said, bowing slightly, as they did in her home town, a habit she had never stopped. Her siblings also tended to do that when meeting people, though, others tended to try for a handshake.

"Yes, the pleasure is all mine. I heard you made a prehistoric discovery around here." Reese said, pushing up her glasses.

"Yep, me and my siblings found a Carnotaurus that we believe to be male. As I said before, after we eat, we will show you."

"How do you know what kind of dinosaur the bones belong to? And the gender too? My, you children must be extremely intelligent!" Said Dr. Owen.

"Our little sister is a really big fan of dinosaurs, she's the one with most of the knowledge on them, not us."

"I see! So then, your little sister is still in the kitchen?"

"Yes. Anyways, I heard your a paleontologist! Tell me, ip how common is it for bones to be found completely in tact?"

"Very rare actually. Most bones aren't so well persevered as what I've been told you found."

"I'm sure! My sister's a gem, and she has a real knack for finding cool things!"

Just then, Miho came into the dining room, carrying a plate of pancakes and a bowl of eggs. She set them done on the table before rushing out again and bringing back a plate of bacon.

"First batches are done. The second is coming now, we can eat while we wait. I'll know when to flip everything over." Miho said, taking a seat beside Hideo, Kamiko also sitting on his other side. Reese say at the end of the table, the grownups sitting on the opposite side of Miho and her siblings along with Max, Rex sat next to Miho, Zoey beside him. ( ***- is across from*** Zoey - Max, Rex - Dr. Owen, Miho - Mrs. Taylor, Hideo - Mr. Taylor, Kamiko - Assistant)

"Good! Miho, how did you find the dinosaur?" asked Dr. Owen, getting straight to the point.

"Oh. Well, um, I kinda stumbled upon it while we were out playing last well. I called the others right after I found it."

They talked about the dinosaur all through breakfast, Miho giving the rest to the leftovers to the dinos, who had been asleep, to eat while they were gone, and after that, the star Siblings lead the D-team and friends to the waterfall once more, and once moose, Miho slipped behind the waterfall, everyone else following behind. She walked up to her find, turning to face the new arrivals as she watched them wide eyed in amazement, just as the others had before them.

"Increadable! And as you said, this is most definitely a Carnotaurus! It should be taken to a museum at once, though, moving it may be an issue." Dr. Owen said, walking up to get a better look and circling around the Dino.

"Why's that?" asked Kamiko.

"Because a waterfall is the only known way out of the cave, and to venture any farther in without the right materials could be dangerous." Rex answered, beating Miho to it.

"Oh! Well then, I guess we need the right materials! This should be in a museum! It's so awesome." Kamiko said.

"Yeah!" Miho agreed.

"I might be able to get thoughs materials. You two are right. This is an excellent find. I shall gather some fellow paleontologists to help us carefully move this after we find out where it leads."

"Great!"

 **I know it's short, but hey, I got another one done. My wifi went out for like, for days, so I couldn't work on it. It's done though, Yay!**


	8. Thanksgiving Special

**My present to you!Enjoy** **this special with the first Rex x Miho moments! It's about time, right! Welcome to Miho Fugio - Dino Ready...**

 **Thanksgiving Special**

"Alright! That's this last of it, were done cooking!" Kamiko shouted just as the doorbell rang.

"Haha, seems like it was just in time to, out guests are here!" said Miho and the two headed for the door.

Kamiko straightened her red dress and unconsciously ran her fingers through her bangs and over her French braid as they say their brother waiting for them to open the door. Miho did the same to her blue dress, which had red decorations around the bottom, also running a hand through her now curled black hair, the front in a ponytail, and the back down. Hideo smiled, fixing the cuffs on his white suit, the green shirt underneath visible, and his dark brown hair conversation and gelled down. The three siblings smiled as the bell rang again and Hideo opened the door, allowing the D-team, along with their parents and dinosaurs in.

"Welcome back to our humble abode." Miho said, grinning.

"Unfortunately, our parents had to go to our grandmother's house for Thanksgiving, Nana said she'd throw a fit if they didn't" Kamiko giggled.

"But Nana never had anything to drink but alcohol when she throws parties, so Mom and Dad let us stay here." Hideo finished.

"Well then, let the feast begin!, Follow me please!" Miho said.

"So the grown-ups shared a look and giggled/chuckled before following her, the children openly laughing as they went along.

"How come you all dressed up so much?"Max asked.

"It's just something we always do. It's fun!"Miho said.

"Speak for yourself, I only dress up because you to force me." Hideo said.

"The force, strong with this one, it is!"Kamiko said, grabbing onto Miho's shoulders. There Siblings laughed while the D-team looked at them in confusion.

"Star Wars!" Miho shouted.

"Correct, young Padawan. Let's see if you get this one. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Hideo said, giving Kamiko a light punch to the arm. They reached the dining room laughing, everything having been sent up, the girls having cooked, and Hideo brought everything out until it was time for him to get dressed.

"Fairy, where are you going, Hikari, hikari no humio! Fairy tail, fun, give me a hard one!" Miho said.

"NaLu or NaLi?" Kamiko asked smiling at her sister. Miho's smiling face shifted to one of horror.

""How could you force me to choose a side of the fandom? I thought we were family! But NaLu. Past vs. Present. It's obvious they'll end up together."

"Yes, just believe in the heart of the cards." Hideo said, laughter costing his voice.

"And with that, we take it over to you Yu-Gi-Oh, Mr. Moto, what are your thoughts on the pharoh living inside of you?" Kamiko asked, pointing an imaginary microphone at her brother.

"I mean, were great at encouraging each other, and that's the most important part." The three siblings began laughing again, and the others decided it was time to speak up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Max asked.

"Just some shows we used to watch." Miho said, looking down.

"Yep, they pretty much made up our lives until we were ten, them and a few others." Kamiko said, conveniently leaving out the fact the this was one of them

"Yeah, but it's nothing. Anyways, what is everyone thankful for?" Hideo finished.

"Family of course!" Zoey said.

"And new and old friends." Rex added.

"And yummy looking food!" Max said. The siblings each took on a look of horror, and looked at eachother as they began to talk, vioces similar to how it would be if each had a sore throat.

"They..." Hideo started.

"Have become..." Kamiko continued.

"Just like us!" Miho finished. The siblings looked back at the D-team before pushing thier chairs back a bit. This tense atmosphere continued for another five seconds before everyone broke into laughter.

"Okay, okay, Kamiko, Mojo, together now, right?" Hideo asked.

"Yep!" The girls said together. Hideo held up there fingers, putting them down one by one, and when he reached zero, the siblings spoke in unison.

"We are thankful to Mr. Fanomi and Ms. Amiko!"

"We are they?" Rex asked.

"Sorta like our adoptive parents, I guess." Miho answered.

"Though, they don't really have the papers to prove it, since Mr. Fanomi found us when we were at our worst." Kamiko added.

"And on the streets, which, looking back on it now, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to follow a stranger, but it worked out." Hideo finished.

"Well, I suppose it's the grownups turn! I'm thankful that we could all be together!" Dr. Taylor said.

"I'm thankful that Max, Rex, and Zoey made some new friends." Mrs. Taylor said.

"I suppose I'm thankful that our research has progressed well." Reese stated.

"I am thankful for everyone's health!" Zoey's father said.

"Oh yeah, Zoey. I forgot to ask earlier, but these are your parents, right?" Hideo asked, gesturing to Mr. and Mrs. Drake.

"Yeah, that's right." Zoey said as her mother continued.

"In thankful for the success of our clinic."

"I'm thankful for a new find of Dino bones! Which reminds me, the team will be here next week to examine them."

"That's great!"

"Yes, and I am thankful we could all be together today." Dr. Owens assistant said.

"Can we call you Fred?"Miho asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think it suits you, you seen like a Fred. Please!"

"Well then, I suppose it's fine with me."

"Great! Okay then, now that all that's been said, Let's eat!"

"Yeah!"Everyone said, and with that, they feasted.

After the dinner was finished, the siblings put all the dishes in the kitchen, and brought out smaller plates and dessert foods. Once that was finished, all moved to the living room, where the siblings had moved all the furniture to the walls.

"Huh? What happened here?" Max asked.

"We moved everything do we could carry out our tradition!" Miho said, going over to a radio and plugging up her phone.

"What's your tradition?" Rex asked as he followed her. She turned around to face him, and smiled.

"After we feast, we dance. We show our joy and togetherness by dancing with each other."

"We do it every year. It's so much fun!" Kamiko said.

"Yeah, Mr. Fanomi guessed to participate with us, along with our cousins." Hideo said.

"But, this year, they aren't here." Kamiko said.

"But you guys can dance with us if you want." Miho finished.

"Sure." Rex said, smiling along with Miho.

"Yeah, we will too." Zoey said, dragging Max into the middle of the room with her and the other siblings.

"Great, then let's start!" Miho said, turning to start the music, then grabbing Rex and going to the middle of the room with the others. A slow song came on, and the pairs danced. Miho with Rex, Kamiko with Hideo, and Zoey with Max. Gradually, the grownups danced with them, each dancing with their respective partners, and Reese with Dr. Owens as Fred fell asleep.

Through the night, this couples dropped out and feel asleep on the furniture in the living room. At the end, there were only the children left. The playlist ended and Miho went to stop it from replaying.

"I always loved that part of the holidays." Kamiko whispered.

"Me too." said Miho.

"All, I'm going to bed now." Hideo said. "Oh, and the three of you can use the guess rooms. Come on, I'll show you where they are."

"Yeah." Max and Zoey said.

"I'm good. I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer." Rex said.

"Don't stay up to long." Kamiko said as the for headed towards the rooms, leaving Miho and Rex there.

"So..." Miho said, looking towards the boy once more. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah" Rex said. Miho smiled and grabbed him by the have, leading him outside and towards the side of the house, where a ladder lay against it.

"Okay, climb up to the top, I'll be there in a second." With that, Miho ran back inside and to her room, grabbing her bag before running back and climbing up the ladder. When she reached the top, she climbed into the roof, Rex helping her.

"What's that?" He asked as he got a good look at the back. Miho smiled and opened the bat, pulling her sketchbook out and showing him the latest sketches.

"Woah!" he said as he saw them, done pictures of the waterfall, some her and her siblings, and others of the stars, but that was just past the page she had opened it to. "These are really good, you're a great artist!"

"Thanks!" Miho said, looking at the stars above.

"All of these are great," he said, going back to before what she had opened it to, but he stopped abruptly as he saw one of the pictures. "Um, Miho..."

"Hmm?" Miho asked, looking back at him, her eyes widening and smile dropping as she saw what drawing he was looking at. "Uh, I think that's enough looking at the drawings!"

Miho tried to grab her sketchbook back, but Rex moved it out of the way, looking at more and more pages of the same person sketched. "Miho... Is that me?"

Miho finally snatched her sketchbook back, closing it as her face went red. As if him seeing the sketches of himself wasn't enough, both became much more aware of the position they had gotten into when the book closed. Rex had fallen over at some point, Miho now on top of him, their faces mere centimeters apart. Both kids blushed a deep Scarlet, eyes widening, thankful that it was night time.

Regaining her senses, Miho squeaked as she backed up off the boy. Her voice was quieter and nervous when she spoke "Umm, I know it's kinda creepy, but, um... yes?"

"Ah, really? But how did you..."

"I've been sketching for a long time. I've person, without a background takes about ten minutes." She said, voice coming out smaller. It wasn't a lie, but she dated not tell him how many sketchbooks she had filled with pictures of him in her room back in their world. Heck, every in this world, she had quite a few with him, or him and her, or the whole D-team.

"Oh, well, umm... It's not, that creepy, just... unexpected?"

"No, it's creepy." Miho said, but despite that, she smiled, and her voice came out a little stronger than before. "Anyways, now that you've seen my scotch, pages I with you didn't included, how about we go back in now?"

"Nah. Look at the stars!"

"Okay then. I'll be right back." Miho said, grabbing her bag and climbing back down. once again, she ran into the house, swapping her say bag with a bigger one. she put in two pillows, a big blanket, and a few more sketchbooks, making sure they were ones without pictures of anyone in the original Dinosaur King. After grabbing all of that, she went up to the roof again, showing the sketchbooks to Rex as she pulled out everything else.

"So I figured... Screw the tools, let's just sleep of the roof. Wouldn't be my first time and the clear sky suggests no rain this time.

"You slept out here in the rain?"

"At my old house really, It started raining, but I was too tired to care, or move. I got a cold the next day, so now I always check the sky before I sleep outside.

"Haha, yeah, that can happen."

"Yep, now please do not disturb me for a moment" Miho said as she layed down Eyes on the Stars. "Hello Leo, and Virgo, and Aquarius. Libra, Cancer, Aries, and Pisces. Capricorn, Gemini, Sagittarius, and Scorpio. And you too Taurus. It's a beautiful night again, isn't it?... Hah, you guys are shining brightly once more, in this world or the next, or any other one I am absolutely sure that anyone would be able to see that... He is a friend, it's fine... Yes, I miss them too, but it's okay... Of course I will... Okay, bye."

"What were you doing?" Rex asked.

"My father taught me that when you are outside at night, it's nice to talk to the starts, every if you just say hello."

"Oh, that does sound nice. You were talking about me when you said he's a friend?"

"Yep. Anyways, I'm going to sleep, goodnight." Miho said, bringing the blanket up around her shoulders.

"Yeah, goodnight" Rex said, putting her sketching back in her bag and getting under the covers in the other side.

 **\--And because I'm sure you're wondering how they woke up--**

Rex woke up first, feeling a weight on his left arm, as well as both arms wrapped around something He settled out closer. I took him a minute to realize that it was radiating heat, another to realize it was breathing, and then no time at all for him to open his eyes. His face turned crimson red as he saw what was laying in his arms, or rather, who.

At some point in time overnight, the two had gotten themselves into a completely different position them how they feel asleep. Their legs were entangled, and Miho's head was nestled into Rex's chest, hands grabbing the front of his shirt, while his arms were wrapped around her waist and back, head in her hair. The blanket was Tangled around them, and somehow, the pillows had stayed at the sides they had been on before. Rex very quietly, very carefully, tried to get himself untangled, but, enveloped in sleep, Miho wouldn't let go. Once he had established this fact, he decided that it was best to just stay there until she woke up.

It was an hour later when Miho finally stirred, and although she wanted to stay sleeping, the fact that she could feel something moving forced her to open her eyes and look up, thought into the eyes of Rex. Both their eyes were white, and they slowly let go of each other and separated.

The children made a silent promise to never speak of this again, and both climbed down, going into the house to find everyone else still passed out from the other night.

Well, mostly everyone. Miho lead Rex to one of the guest rooms, not noticing that someone was watching. Once Rex shit the door, the person came out of their hiding place. "So... What did you two do last night?"

Miho jumped and then winced at the voice, slowly turning to meet the owner of it. With a red face, but a daring smirk, she answered. "That depends, do you really think you wanna know, Hideo? I mean, I won't they you anyways, but really?"

Hideo laughed and went back into his room, and Miho tho a deep, calming breath before going back to hers. She felt her heartbeat, racing as she had predicted.

"That, was way too close. Never again Miho, ever... Oh who am I kidding, Is do that again in a heartbeat. I really gotta get over this crush."

Oh, and did I mention that the guest room Rex happened to be in was beside Miho's. Yeah.

 **Okay, that's it for the special. If anyone knows the assistants real name, it is greatly appreciated. I do not own any of the references used, or dinosaur king, but I do own...**

 **Mr. Fanomi**

 **Akane Amiko**

 **Miho Fugio**

 **Kamiko Ajina**

 **Hideo Machina**

 **and the plot**

 **and the new dino's that weren't in the series (the ones they started with)**


	9. Maiasaura

**Dear Followers (In General),**

 **I am sorry that I have not written a real chapter in while, but I have been majorly busy, and will be busy for a while longer. I am sorry, but I have other things to do than write (even if I don't wanna)**

 **jboy44 - I am sorry you had to wait so long to see the chapter posted, but thanks for reviewing**

 **Mizuna Kurenagi - Thank you for your continued support of the story**

 **HunterHQ - Thanks for the ideas. I will do a separate story to explain how all of this happened, it would be in the POV of Akane Amiko, and will give you some of her background.**

 ** _Miho Fugio_** ** _Dino Ready - Maiasaura (Chapter Seven)_**

 _"Miho."_

 _That voice. It's so familiar._

 _"Miho. You've grown up so much."_

 _"Mom!"_

 _"I'm so proud of you."_

 _"Mom, where are you? I can't see anything, it's to dark."_

 _"Don't be afraid, Miho." Dad? "We're here for you."_

 _"Daddy, where are you? Where Mommy?"_

 _"Run Miho!" Mom, Where are you? "Miho, you must listen to me and run!"_

 _"No! I won't leave you! No!"_

 _"Miho, listen to your mother, you must run! Don't look back, just run!" Why, dad?_

 _"I don't want to. Please don't make me!" Don't make me go through this again._

 _"Miho ru-"_ Pang.

 _"Daddy! What was that? Daddy?"_

 _"Miho!" She's screaming? Why is she screaming? Why can't I see?_ Pang.

 _"Mommy?" My voice is shaking. And happy is it that I'm just now realizing, I sound like a kid. And where are thoughs footsteps coming from?_

 _All of a sudden, my eyesight it's back, and I'm in a forest, my feet moving on thier own will._

 ** _No, not again._**

 ** _Please not again!_**

 ** _Please!_**

My eyes for open, my breathing quick as I spring out of bed. I slide my hand to fly to my heart as it calms.

"What time is it anyways?" I ask no one in particular as I pull out my phone. It was seven in the morning, an hour before my siblings wake up.

 _Might as well cook, it might help clear my mind anyways._

I climbed out of bed, finding my clothes and going to fix something to eat. Breakfast was Tamagoyaki, Udon noodles in Miso soup, Tsukemono on the side, along with Chikuwa Stuffed with Cheese, Cucumbers, and Takuan. (notice something! This is significant, and if you don't understand, go back to chapter 4*end* and 5*beginning*)

3rd person

After breakfast (Kamiko and Hideo awake and dressed) we went to the living room, Hideo saying that he wanted to watch TV, not that we actually got to. Upon the screen, Akane Amiko apperared, her hair a bit longer than before, but still dark pink at the bottom and nearly white at the top.

"Hello you three!" She said, seeming excited.

"Hello Akane-san"

"Hello little Miho, your doing great so far. Not enough to change the ending if you all left now, but enough to be slightly significant. Not sure if you noticed, but I think Rexy boy might have a little crush on you!"

"If we haven't done enough to change the ending, why are you so happy?" Hideo asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out soon. Isn't that thought, little Miho. Don't think I didn't see that little Thanksgiving rooftop scene." Miho blushed as Akane laughed. "That should be considerable enough to change the ending drastically, and soon."

"Wait, what happened on Thanksgiving after we went to bed." Kamiko asked, turning towards her sister. Hideo smirked as he watched Miho squirm a bit, trying to find the right words. Unfortunately, during the show, the Dino holders beeped, alerting the siblings to a new Dino in the world, The apps, as Miho remembered.

"Don't mess with Maiasaura!" Miho called as she transported.

"Yeah!" Hideo and Kamiko said as they too transported. Akane laughed and the screen went back to normal.

When the siblings arrived at the Swiss Alps, the plane with Ursala and the boys was just hitting the rock.

"Oh no! I feel bad for the Alpha Gang. I almost forgot they nearly died in this episode."

"Yeah, that's rough. Do you know where they are?" Hideo asked.

"The trees, they escaped with a parashoot."

"Ah, that means they won't be here for a while."

"Actually..."

Just then, Max and Rex teleported near them, Max immediately calling out Chomp to attack mode, after they screamed that is. (That's what they called it at the end, right?)

Both Maiasaura and Chomp went into defence, trying to get the other to back down. Miho looked up to where she knew the Alpha Gang would be watching the fight from, just barely seeming them, and running off towards the area they would end up, remembering what happened.

She heard Terry going for the egg, and felt it when Paris pushed him down, she was close, but didn't get the egg in time, and it rolled off the cliff.

"No!" Miho screamed, but she seemed to be the only one who heard it, everyone else making their own comments.

Maiasaura noticed her missing egg and attackedTerry as she began climbing down the rocks, no one noticing that she had gone but her siblings, who reached after her, Hideo being faster, reached the bottom first.

"Jump and I'll catch you!" he said.

"Okay." Miho said, jumping the rest of the way down and falling into her brothers arms before quickly going over to the egg. Kamiko followed her lead, coming just after, but again to late. The Alpha Gang came into sight.

"Crap! The egg was suppose to have hatched by now!"

Chomp and Ace raced to the egg, none of the siblings remembering them jumping down. The egg hatched just as Ursala said, "We need to find a frying pan."

The siblings watched as the little dinosaurs raced off, going to heard the sheep there. The baby dinosaur began crying, and everyone came to look, only then noticing...

"Wait, when did you there get there!" Rex asked.

"Long story, don't worry about that now, the egg hatched!" Miho said.

The Alpha Gang reached the spot, now seeing it was a dinosaur, and ready to catch it.

"Chomp, Ace, hurry!" Miho yelled.

"Wait, Chomp." Max said, looking around.

"Huh? Ace?" Rex said as he copied the movement.

The dinosaurs came out of the clearing, the sheep following and connecting around the Alpha Gang. While they did this, Miho grabbers the baby Maiasaura, climbing back up to give her to her mother. Hideo and Kamiko watched her, smiling as she took it up. Once she reached the top, Zoey too the dinosaur from her while Max and Rex helped pull her three rest of the way up.

Zoey took the baby to it's mother, who was happy to have her back. The other two start siblings climbed up, Max helping them as Rex helped Miho over to Maiasaura.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired, you know?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since you've done so much, huh? The Dino's usually do all the work, and we watch."

"Yeah" she said as they reached the dinosaurs. The other Star Siblings and Max walked up behind them. as they watched, the Maiasaura started talking to them.

"Please, send us back. Back to where we came from. Please?"

The Maisaura turned back into a card and Zoey took it.

"Looks like a job, more or less well, done." Hideo said, laughing. Kamiko laughed as well.

"Yeah!" Miho and Rex said, high fiving. Miho fell back a little, but Rex caught her, and they laughed together as he righted her once more, Max smiled at his friends, and Zoey studied the card before hugging it.


	10. Newbies!

**Dear Followers,** **Okay, so this story is about to get a whole lot weirder, and if you aren't ready for mean twins and more rivalries, I would stop reading now. I did give you fair warning. I do not own The Flash. Thank you reviewers for your continued support of the story, your words are the only thing keeping this story alive.**

 ** _Miho_** ** _Fugio Dino Ready - Newbies!?! (Chapter Eight)_**

"Hello children!" said a girl with short red hair, brown eyes watching the start siblings as they entered their house.

"Umm..." all the kids said, as a man with black hair came into the room.

"The kids are home!" He said, looking at them and chuckling, blue eyes filled with amusement.

"Oh good! Your older sister is upstairs, she's been waiting for you three."

"Okaaayyyy?" Miho said as the siblings shared a look and went upstairs. Once they reached the top, they saw that one of the doors was open. They walked into the room to a girl with short red hair reading a book. She looked up, blue eyes meeting Miho's green ones, and smiled before closing the book and standing up.

"Great, I've been waiting for you three!" She said as she ran over. "Come on, we're gonna watch something new! I found it on the internet, it's called 'The Flash' and it comes on the cw, but it's on Netflix too, so we don't have to wait!"

She grabbed Miho's hand and lead her back down the stairs and into the living room, Kamiko and Hideo following close behind.

"It's really good, it's about this guy named Berry Allen who gets..." Everything stopped, The girl midstride as they reached the living room. The TV flashed, and Akane Amiko appeared on screen.

"Okay, who are these people?" Hideo asked.

"Your family, they are, of course NPC's. They are here to make it easier on you. No more making up stories to the gang about where your parents are."

"Yeah, but what about the sister?" Miho asked

"She is 21 years old and visiting you right now. she is in collage and her name is Akemi Misane. Your mother is 39, and her name is Hanako Misane, and finally, your father is Hachiro Misane and is 40 years old."

"Okay then, that's great I guess."

"But we already told them about Mr.Fanomi," Kamiko said.

"And you too." Hideo finished.

"Yes I know, and I'm sure you'll come up with a suitable lie to cover it up."

"Yeah, I guess" Miho said

"And Kamiko! I applaud you for being more open now, less shy. And Miho has a blossoming relationship with Rexy boy."

"Don't say it like that!" Miho said, blushing.

"Yes yes. I just go now, but I have a warning first."

"A warning?" Miho asked, and a crash was heard coming from Akane's side of the screen.

"Yes, quickly. More people have been thrown in, a new enemy that is close to Seth and know his plans."

"What!?!" The siblings asked in unison.

"I just go. Good luck!"

The screen cut off and everyone started moving again.

"Struck by lightning and..."

"Akemi, if you keep spoiling, we won't be surprised when we watch" Miho said, smiling at the girl

"Oh, right, let's watch then!"

"Yeah!" The three exclaimed.

They watched the episodes before the Dino holders beeped.

"What's that?" Akemi asked.

"My cell phone! We promised to hang out with some friends, sorry. Let's watch more later!"

"Okay..." Akemi said as the siblings ran out the front door.

"What's going on with those three?" Hanako asked her daughter.

"A call, their going to meet some friends."

"Ah, I see."

Meanwhile, at Zeta Point, two teens sat in a small room with a bed on each side. Seth walked in, and the the gave him their full attention.

"Rin, Rina, another dinosaur has appeared. You know what to do."

"Yes Seth." The twelve year old girl said.

"We won't let you down." The boy continued. The two laughed before grabbing their Dino holders (Styled like the Alpha gangs, but in dark green) and teleported away.

At the game show, Max and Rex were already searching for the dinosaur, as Zoey continued playing. Miho got Accepted and Come out of the cage before Max got there, and the two took off towards the entrance as he came in.

"Stellar Slash, Go on and blow 'em out Carnotaurus!"

Kichiro pushes the Utahraptor back, but then, a new voice came in.

"Duo Slash, lets go Saltasourus!"

"Huh!?!" Hideo exclaimed, looking in the direction the voice came from. Standing there were two kids with blue hair and green eyes. A girl with knee length, straight hair, and a boy with similar hair that when to his shoulders. The girl seemed to be the one who called out the dinosaur, which now attacked the Utahraptor.

"Duo Slash! Water canon!" She called.

The move landed, and the Utahraptor was transformed into card form, the Alpha Gang was there to catch it.

"Well this is new." Miho whispered as they watched. As soon as Ursala and Zander had the card, they took off, everyone else following, but the hallways were short and Mazelike, and only the Star Siblings Kamiko and Hideo were able to keep up.

Max, Rex, and Miho were separated from them, but still close by, and the New team stayed behind, decoding to wait until the fight started.

"Stellar Slash, Go Saurophaganax, let them burn!" Hideo called. As Ursala called out the Utahraptor, Kamiko grabbed Zander, pulling him away before pushing him into a closet and locking it from the outside.

"It's you and me now old lady!" Kamiko shouted.

"I'm not an old lady!" Ursala said, attacking Kamiko with no one else there to stop her. Kamiko, who had taken Karate and Gymnastics, was fine against Ursala, and actually did pretty well. Hideo directed the fight between dinosaurs, which alerted everyone else to where they were. Natrually, Miho, Max, and Rex reached the area first.

Max was quick to bring out Chomp in attack more and send him to help, but the fight was going nowhere, until Chomp hit it hard enough to send it back, right into the studio, where the game show was going on. Zoey and Ed reader over to their teammates, and the new team came in.

"Who are you?" Miho yelled as she saw them. They smirked, before the brother smiled.

"You can call us the Terrible Twins, I'm Rin and this is my sister Rina."

"Yeah! And will be taking that Dino card with us when we leave!" His sister said.

"I won't let that happen!" Miho said, before pulling out her Dino holder. "Stellar Slash, Go on and blow 'em out Pterodactyl! Emi! Attack that Saltasaurus!"

Emi did as told and attacked the Dino, while Chomp and Seiji attacked the Utahraptor.

"This is getting us nowhere! I'm calling out Ace!" Rex shouted as he pulled out his Dino holder.

"Dino Slash, Go Carnotaurus, Blow Them Away!"

The Utahraptor was quick to push Ace back.

"Okay, Dino Slash! Cyclone!" Are used the move, and it made the Utahraptor lose it's balence.

"Now Max!" Rex and Miho yelled together.

"Got it! Dino Slash, electric charge!"

The hit landed and the dinosaur turned back into a card. Zoey grabbed the card and Money finished up her battle.

"Alright, my turn! Stellar Slash, Tornado Takedown!" Miho yelled. Emi did the move, and the Saltasourus went down.

"What!?!" The Terrible Twins yelled.

"Yes! I win!" Miho said, turning Emi back into card form.

"Well get you next time!" Rin said.

"Yeah! And you'll be sorry you messed with us!" Rina said.

Kamiko came back, Zander and Ursala nowhere to be found.

"I finished my part!" She said as she ran in.

"Yeah, is too" Hideo said, walking over to her.

"And the Terrible Twins are after our blood." Miho said, walking over to her siblings.

It was then that Ed tripped and hit the buzzer. "However they beat out Utahraptor"

"Utahraptor is correct!"

"Yeah. Hey Ed!" Kamiko yelled.

"Huh?"

"You might wanna go help your partners now."

"Eh!" Ed ran out, grabbing the giant check in the process.

"We did good work today!" Hideo said.

"Yeah!" Kamiko and Miho said.

 **Later**

"How come you guys are so bummed out? Don't forget, we did get ahold of the dinosaur cards." Rex said as they walked together.

"I know your right... But I really really wanted that golden triceratops!" Max cried.

"And I was counting on that one million dollars!" Dr. Taylor added.

"And Tommy K was a loser!" Zoey whined.

The star siblings, along with Rex, laughed at the three.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, out real adoptive parents are home, along with our older sister!" Miho said.

"You mean Mr. Fanomi and Ms. Amiko?" Rex asked.

"No, they found us, kept us with them for a while, and then, found us a better family that had an older daughter. It's the Misane family. The older sister is named Akemi. She'll be going back to collage soon I think."

"Well isn't that nice! How old is your sister?" Dr. Taylor asked

"She's 21, that's why she wasn't with us on Thanksgiving."

"I see."

"Actually, we should probably get back home now." Hideo said.

"Yeah. We told them we were going with friends, but they're gonna start worrying if we're not back soon." Kamiko added.

"How come we can't keep walking! We were having a nice conversation." Miho whined, and everyone else laughed.

"You should go home, well see you soon!" Red said, giving Miho a side hug.

"Yeah okay." Said Miho. She smiled and pulled him into a real hug, that everyone but Hideo conveniently missed.

"Bye!" she yelled as she ran ahead.

"See ya!" Shouted Hideo as he began running.

"Goodnight!" Kamiko said as she began running with her siblings.

 **This is the longest chapter I've done in a while, but I hope you all like it. The cute little moment between Rex and Miho, and this is my way of slowly progressing the relationship, but they are _not_ dating yet. Hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	11. Note, not a chapter

Dear followers,

As of right this second, everything is on hold on this site. I am working on chapters and rewrites of stories now, but the one I'm trying hardest with is 'The Forgotten'. I hope you all are okay with that for now. I will tell you now what I will and won't make a Rewrite for.

No re-write (For now)

\- Join The SSS

\- Safe

\- Don't leave me (till the story progresses more)

Re-write

\- The Forgotten

\- Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-

\- Regalia In Love

\- Relations Can Be Tough (Name change may happen)

\- Wouldn't That Be Strange

\- Elizabeth Riyota -Princess Of Power-

Thank you for your time and your support would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or comments, and don't base afraid to tell me to hurry up with updates once the stories start again. Anyways, I hope to start posting again soon, Thank you! Goodbye Jewels!


	12. AN Sorry

Hey guys...

I want to first apologise for not updating, and take this time to explain it, if that's okay.

Now, when I first started writing this story, I was very excited to go ahead and get my idea down on paper, and have the three adopted siblings have there adventures, give them a story. But, as I look back at what I was doing then, I realise that I didn't give the kids enough of there own story to tell. They didn't have much of a character buildup. In fact, the only story that stayed straight was Miho's, and while I did put in a back story for Kamiko and Hideo, I didn't stick to it like I wanted to.

In the re-write, I was hoping to expand the characters and really give them the the bond they need, as well as put the characters of the main story back into character. Now, this bing said, the re-write, when it does start, will have a much longer entrance to it, and it's going to take time for me to get it right. The fact that all the kids are going to need to have some relations built up previous to the accidents alone is a lot to think about. Having said that, I want you all to know that I have thought of those relations and have at least tied down some kind of start to Miho's.

Now, as for when updates will start up again. I have, in fact, begun writing again for this story. There isn't much, but it was started. I still don't know when it will be out though. Shortly after picking it back up, I realized that I don't have the inspiration I need to put my full effort and time into this story. That said, I'm putting it back on hold to start watching the series again, and hopefully, if it works the way I hope, I will be able to fully go back to the story in about a week.

Thank you for your time and I hope I can really turn this into something great when I get back to it. See you soon (hopefully).


	13. O N E (Re-write)

**Miho Fugio - Chapter One**

Alright, So the inspiration for the backstory's wouldn't come. That's dine though, I can handle that. Each kid, along with Akane, will have there own story telling about their past. Major things you need to know are as follows

1\. They are still adopted children of Mr. Fanomi

2\. Akane has powers over the land of Dinosaur King, as well as the ability to travel between that universe, earth, and a place called Corven Teshi, her home universe.

3\. Along with Dinosaur King, the children also enjoy watching Yu-Gi-Oh, OHSHC, and multiple other animes. I own none of them.

4\. The 'Rulers of Verish' are basically the law enforcers of Corven Teshi.

5\. I honestly don't know _exactly_ how this is going to turn out, but I'll be doing my best to keep them in their character.

6\. While Hideo is the oldest, Miho was the one who helped both him and Kamiko when they were younger.

7\. In order to get closer to the children, Akane took on the role of a babysitter.

* * *

I do not own Dinosaur King or the characters often associated with it, nor do I claim the rights of having come up with how they get into the universe. So, without further delay, let's try this again.

* * *

"Now remember, I'll be gone for exactly one month to handle this issue. You all be good, and listen to Akane please. And remember, if you need anything at all, you only need to call..." Mr. Fanomi started.

"But don't call unless it's an emergency, because you'll be working from the time you awake till the time you go back to sleep." Miho fiinished. "Make sure to sleep, eat, and practice our Japanese so we don't forget it. We know."

The kids laughed quietly as he began looking for his keys, Hideo spotting them on the counter and handing them to the man. "Yes, thank you. Now, I have to go, but I love you all."

Over the time the three had been living with him, Mr. Fanomi had really stepped into the fatherly role for them. He had been there, and they really felt like a family together, so of course they were a bit sad to watch him leave, knowing that he wouldn't be back the same night. But, even so, they smiled at him, speaking in sync, "We love you too dad."

"And I promise I'll take good care of them." Akane said, smiling at the family. The kids looked over to her, smiling back as their parental figure left the house.

"Well then, what do you all feel like doing now?" Akane asked as soon as the man was out of the driveway. The kids shrugged, not really knowing. Akane looked thoughtful for a moment, before suggesting something. "How about we play a make believe game?"

"Roleplaying?" Miho asked, thinking about it for a moment.

"I'm game, what are we pretending?" Hideo asked, the girls nodded, agreeing to play as well.

"Okay, you three remember that show we watched a while ago, I think it was called No Game, or maybe No Life, something like that..."

"It was both, It was called No Game No Life, but yeah, we remember." Miho answered.

"Ah, wonderful. Well then, pretend I'm like that jolly little boy in the show. I can take you to a different world all together then. How about... Oh! The show that Miho likes to watch! Yes, what was it now? Dinosaur King, right?"

"Yeah, do you know how it works?"

"Well, I know a bit, I'll try anyways. You all like the show, correct?"

"Yep." The kids said, once more in unison."

"Ah, that's great. Well then, let's start with this then. If you could go there, what elemental stone would you like to have?"

"I don't know... I think I'd like to be able to use them all. I mean, there are three of us and six elements. No matter what, we wouldn't be able to use all the dino's if we each had one element. But, I guess, if I had to choose, it would be wind." Miho stated. "And fire would fit Hideo, water does the same for Kamiko."

Miho looked at her siblings who smiled and gave sounds of approval, causing her to laugh a bit. She looked back to Akane to add, "and it would be great if we had a team with three more people for the other elements. Akane noted that, deciding that it would be easier to just let them each use all the elements. Given just how far her powers went, she knew it was possible.

"Okay then. What dinosaurs would you like to have?" Miho took a moment to consider this question carefully. She glanced at her siblings for a moment, silently asking them to go first. Hideo shook his head slightly. "A Saurophaganax I guess, they seem pretty cool."

Kamiko looked towards her sister for a moment before looking back at Akane. "I would choose an Irritator."

Miho was still thinking about it. She sighed finally. "I didn't think it would be this hard to choose. I wonder, would it be okay if I chose two?"

"Of course, I am Tet after all, there's nothing I can't do!" Akane smiled at her, finding the fact that it was hard for her to chose quite adorable and innocent.

"Okay then, I would choose a Pterodactyl first. They don't originally have those as dinosaur cards, but move cards instead. That would make that particular card a bit more special, and no one would be expecting it. Then, a Carnotaurus. I like that dinosaur a lot, plus, Ace is one too." She said, recalling the info about the dino's in the show.

"Well then, those sound like good choices. What gender would they be?"

"Male for the Saurophaganax, obviously." Hideo answered, grinning.

"I hope I could have a female Irritator." Kamiko said, voice soft.

"I guess, a boy and a girl? I think the Pterodactyl would be female and the Carnotaurus would be male."

"Great. Now, who would be the leader of the group?"

"Miho knows the most about that world, she'd be the best choice." Hideo piped up.

"I agree, you'd be the obvious choice." Kamiko said, smiling at her younger sister.

"Awe, thanks guys! That's so sweet." Miho said, pulling them both into a hug. Kamiko, who hadn't been expecting it, jumped a bit, and Hideo chuckled, patting her on the back.

"How adorable! Alright, let's start!" Akane said, pulling out her phone. She typed up a quick message, and sent it to the three, who's phones all went off at the same time.

 _'Are you ready to go to Dinosaur King?'_ The kids smiled, laughing a bit before sending there replies, thinking the text was just to be more in the feeling of the game.

 _'Heck Yeah!'_ Hideo responded, is leap first look later attitude shining through. Kamiko and Miho both looked at him and then the babysitter before they answered.

' _Of course!'_ Was MIho's reply.

 _'Why not.'_ being Kamiko's

 _'Then let's get started...'_

The screen's on their phones went dark, yet none of them had turned them off. They looked questioningly towards Akane, just as her eyes began to _glow_ and the lights around them dimmed until they were off completely. A strange sound, almost like static filled the room for a moment before the TV turned on, showing that Akane was no longer sitting in front of them. Miho clung to her siblings, who seemed to be backing further into the couch they had sat down on when Mr. Fanomi left.

With the static noise gone, they could hear the cheerful voice that filled the air. The voice that the children instantly recognized as the missing babysitter.

"Well then, let the game begin!"

The light brightened until it was harsh enough to blind them if they'd kept their eyes opened. The static like noise filled the air, which felt as though it was choking them, and then, there was nothing. Total silence filled the air for a moment before they could breath once more, each taking deep, labored breaths.

* * *

Ending Note ~ It's short, but it is there. This is testing the waters I guess, something to start it off to see if I can still write for this story, along with making it better. Since you all know what they look like already, I didn't think I had to put to much into the details surrounding their features. This also shows why they were able to have the extra's that weren't originally seen in the show. Enjoy the first chapter and please leave a little review to help me stay inspired.

~Keep On Creating~

-Lyra Anna Ly


	14. Re-write Details and Spoilers

Hey Guys! Alright, I just posted a seprate book for the re-write of Miho Fugio on my profile, so this one won't be updated again. Please go check it out, comment to let me know you found it, and then follow and favorite.

The second chapter is waiting on my Beta-reader and I hope to have it up by Wednesday, but nothing set in stone yet.

Okay, if you don't want spoilers, skip this next part!

* * *

 **\- The plot forming around the actual anime will air in chapter five. This is when the original Dino team will find the stone to start their adventure, however, they will know Miho and the gang by the end of chapter three**

 **\- Akane Amiko's rules for the children will become very important in the future as a set of twins are transfered into the class with them. Coincidentally, a few days after Akane is told of them she goes missing, a clone of her telling the kids that she had something to attend to in, Wait for it... Corven Teshi.**

 **\- The wonderful siblings spend a year in the universe as promised, but are pulled out at a potentially huge moment that I can not yet give hints to, because Mr. Fanomi has returned. This also leads to a standstill of a month where the kids are able to plan out what they need to do when they arrive back.**

 **\- Mr. Fanomi leaves once more, these frequent travels away will have a major impact at the end of the story as the final character will be introduced and someone happens to know her, but which person is it? Miho? Kamiko? Or is it Hideo?**

 **\- The kids require one last trip back to the Dinosaur King land where all involved, the D-team, Alpha gang, and even Seth, are faced wit making a big decision that could very well affect their lives forever.**

* * *

Oops, that's all I can give you for now! But I hope to see you all reading along **with the re-write.**

Keep On Creating

~Lyra Anna Ly


End file.
